fanmade_works_v4fandomcom-20200213-history
Shanti gets Grounded for Two Weeks (for 761954)
In the living room, Shanti was sitting on the couch. Her father Sinbad was very angry at her because she got suspended from Bali Junior High for three days. "Shanti, how dare you get suspended from sixth grade at junior high for three days?" Sinbad scolded, wagging his finger at her. Shanti glared at him. "It's not my fault," she yelled. "Ravi Dunsmuir kept throwing his mashed potatoes at me and calling me nasty names!" "And you gave him a black eye and a broken nose." said Sinbad. "Who cares?" said Shanti. "That's it," shouted Sinbad. "You're grounded!" "I don't care!" Shanti snapped angrily. With that, she banged on her chest like a gorilla and raised her fists in the air. "Do not bang on your chest and raise your fists in the air!" Sinbad warned. But Shanti didn't care. "No!" She carried on banging on her chest and raising her fists in the air. "Now go to your room!" said Sinbad. "No!" Shanti yelled, "I hate you!" Sinbad was now furious! "Shanti Bindi Liddell, how dare you say that? That's it! You are so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! And that means you cannot play with your boyfriend Mowgli at the man village!" It was Ranjan's turn to be mad at Shanti. "Shanti, listen to your father!" he said, wagging his finger at her. "He said that you're grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks for getting suspended from sixth grade at junior high for three days!" "Ranjan, why do you always have to be so bossy?" snapped Shanti angrily. "I'm getting Brer Rabbit right now!" And he ran off to get Brer Rabbit. Brer Rabbit angrily hopped downstairs to the living room. "Shanti, I heard you got suspended from sixth grade at Bali Junior High for three days for giving Ravi Dunsmuir a black eye and a broken nose." he said, "Your father and brother are right! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for the next two weeks!" "That means no American Dad, no Family Guy, no The Simpsons, no Rugrats, no The Powerpuff Girls, no Futurama, no South Park, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Time Squad, no Samurai Jack, no Hey, Arnold!, no The Angry Beavers, no The Wild Thornberrys, no King of the Hill, no CatDog, no Hanna-Barbera cartoons, no The Brothers Flub, no KaBlam! No Chinese food, no Japanese food, no Mexican food, no supper, no Pokémon, no Super Mario Brothers, no Donkey Kong, no Crash Bandicoot, no Spyro the Dragon, no Sonic the Hedgehog, no Jumping Flash, no Link, no Star Fox, no Metroid, no Kirby, no Rayman, no ANYTHING until you learn to obey your father's rules! Now go to your room!" Shanti became very angry. She glared angrily at Sinbad, Ranjan, and Brer Rabbit and told them, "You guys are as evil as Shere Khan!" Then she went upstairs to her room in tears. Category:761954 Category:Being Banned from School Category:Being Punished Category:Fan Fiction Category:Go To Your Room Category:Grounded Stuff